


Straight Into Your Arms

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: Five times Finn and Poe hug... and one time they both want something more.





	Straight Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I can't get over this ship these idiots are too cute to handle! 
> 
> Title is from the song "Straight Into Your Arms" by Vance Joy.
> 
> Many thanks and hugs go to my tumblr friend, the amazing [@mariahill](http://mariahill.tumblr.com/) for the beta read!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! You can also come find me on tumblr obsessing over Star Trek and Star Wars among other things -- I live at [@jynserso](http://jynserso.tumblr.com/).

it only takes one day //

and I run straight into your arms

***

The first time he hugs Poe, Finn still can't quite believe any of this is really happening. 

After all, when he woke up that very same morning, Finn hadn't even been _Finn_ \-- he was only FN-2187, Stormtrooper of the First Order, and he didn't even know that Poe Dameron  _existed._  Less than 24 hours later, he'd found the one person could help him get the hell away from the First Order, broke him out of prison, stole a TIE-fighter with him, and done more crazy, exhilarating things than he'd done in a lifetime, right up until they crashed on Jakku and Finn lost Poe Dameron when he'd only just found him. And ever since he saw their ship go up in flames, there's been a suspiciously Poe-shaped hole aching in Finn's chest, and somehow Finn just _knows_ that they would have been friends.

So when he's standing there on the rebel base feeling lost and a bit overwhelmed and he catches sight of a tall figure with a familiar shock of curly brown hair, Finn can only stare in disbelief as he watches Poe hop down from the ship. Poe's still in his ghastly orange flight suit, his hair is in complete disarray, there's a nasty gash on his cheek, but Finn doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. BB-8 rolls past him and Poe runs to greet the droid as it beeps excitedly, and then Poe looks up at Finn and their eyes meet and Finn thinks  _yes, this_. 

Then he's running, and Poe is running, and when they collide, their arms come up to pull each other closer, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Poe's body is warm and firm against his and they're both sweaty and disheveled and breathless, but they're  _together_ and  _alive_ , and Finn never wants to let go. 

And then Poe is biting his lip as he looks at Finn in his jacket, and Finn scrambles to return it, but Poe stops him with a smile. 

"Keep it," Poe says, "it suits you."

Finn thinks that he might just want to keep Poe Dameron, too.

***

The next time they hug, and the time after that, and the time after _that_... 

is no big deal.

Poe Dameron is a tactile person, as Finn soon discovers. He's the kind of person who will high five you as you walk by, or pat your back in greeting. He'll even give you a slap on the ass if he's feeling particularly playful. He's the kind of person who will sit right beside you at the table and give you a hug if you look like you need it, and sometimes he'll run up and sling his arm around your shoulders because he's just that happy to see you. 

So yeah, Finn gets to hug Poe again, but it doesn't  _mean_ anything besides the plain truth that Poe Dameron is a fundamentally _nice person_ \-- it's one of the reasons why Finn likes him so damn much. Finn just has to accept that Poe is never  _particularly_ nice to Finn; at least, no more than he is to everybody else. 

And honestly, Finn's okay with that. Maybe he misread their dynamic at the beginning -- or maybe he just wanted too much, too fast. Finn's never felt like he belonged anywhere before, and now he has more than he ever knew to hope for. Finn is willing to accept whatever Poe is willing to give him.

So if his skin sings and his blood burns when Poe touches him, if he has to stop himself from reaching out for more, and if he is jerked out of sleep with Poe's name on his lips... well, that's his problem, and Finn is dealing with it.

It's no big deal.

***

The first time they hug and it means something is at a party.

They've co-opted the caf, pushing all of the tables to the walls to make room for a dance floor, which is completely packed with people dancing enthusiastically to the music. It's hot and sweaty and  _confusing_ , and Finn is left standing on the outskirts, watching the light sweep across the room and realizing he barely knows half of the people here.

Poe is there -- of course he is, Finn thinks a little ruefully. Sometimes, he's just a tiny bit jealous of his friend's innate ability to fit in everywhere he goes. Poe is laughing with a group of his pilot friends, bobbing his head along with the music. Poe's not in his flight suit for once -- he's wearing tight jeans that hug his hips perfectly and a simple black v-neck tee that exposes the lines of his collarbone, the dip of his throat. Poe looks  _good_ , Finn thinks -- really good. Finn swallows and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants, suddenly fighting the urge to bolt from the room.

But then Poe's gaze meet Finn's, and Poe breaks into a brilliant smile as he pushes through the crowd to get to Finn's side.

"Buddy!" Poe says, smiling as he reaches out to grasp Finn's shoulder, the touch warm and lingering.

"You enjoying the party?" he asks.

Finn pulls a face. "Honestly?" he says, "I'm not really sure. I've never been to a party before, and it's all a bit..." 

"Overwhelming?" Poe says, his gaze soft and understanding.

Finn swallows and nods.

"Do you want to leave?" Poe asks, and he's suddenly  _right there_ in Finn's space, genuine and kind, his hands on Finn's shoulders as he looks at him seriously.

Finn hesitates as he looks into Poe's eyes, focusing on the warmth of Poe's hands and the steadiness of Poe's gaze that is anchoring Finn, calming him, yet thrilling him at the same time. And Finn's hands are sweaty and he's feeling a little shaky, but it's nothing he can't handle -- and if he's got Poe Dameron by his side, he can handle anything.

Finn shakes his head. "I want to stay," he says.

Poe's smile is as bright as a supernova in the blackness of space, and just as explosive.

"Come on, I'll show you," Poe says, taking Finn's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

And then Poe's arms go around Finn's waist as he pulls Finn close. Finn can feel every line of Poe's body flush against his own as Poe sways in time to the music. Being this close to Poe is still overwhelming, but in a way, it's also grounding and calming. The clamor and noise of the crowd around them fades away, leaving only Poe's breath fanning against Finn's neck, the warmth of Poe's body against his own, the brightness of Poe's smile closer than Finn has seen it yet... and somehow Finn has the feeling that they're still not close enough. Finn can feel the imprint of each of Poe's fingers hot against his waist, and _still_ every nerve in his body is aching to be closer. Finn wants  _more_ , and the certainty of it sweeps over him, causing him to stumble farther into Poe's arms.

"You okay?" Poe asks.

Finn looks up and feels his breath catch in his throat. He is mere inches away from Poe -- he can see the tiny laugh lines fanning out around his eyes; he can see every eyelash. It would only take a little movement, and he could lean forward and press his lips to Poe's.

Finn swallows and steps back, nodding in spite of himself. It's one of the hardest things he's had to do, but he doesn't know what _Poe_ wants, and that's the question, isn't it? Finn can wait until he knows the answer.

***

The next time they hug, Finn has been sent off on his first solo mission.

He's going to a nearby system on a goodwill mission to placate a planet that has uneasily allied itself with the resistance. General Organa had explained that talking to a former Stormtrooper who's switched sides might remind them how bad the First Order really is and solidify their support for the resistance... Finn understands her point, but that doesn't mean he's not mildly freaked out about going off on his own.

Poe sees him off at the hangar, his smile bright as he tells Finn that he has absolutely nothing to worry about -- he'll charm all the locals easily and be there and back in a day.

"You'll do great," Poe says, "I just  _know_ it."

"But what if I fuck it up?" Finn asks a little desperately. "I really don't want to fuck this up, Poe." 

Poe sighs and shakes his head, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Honestly," he says, "when you get back, we have  _got_ to work on your self esteem. You'll do great, Finn -- everyone's always a bit nervous on their first mission."

Finn nods and swallows past the lump in his throat, willing himself to believe it.

"Were  _you_ nervous?" he blurts out suddenly, unable to help himself. Poe Dameron, extrovert, thrill seeker, best pilot in the resistance... somehow it's difficult to imagine him being nervous about anything.

"'Course I was," Poe says bracingly, "but I had nothing to worry about, and neither do you." He grins and slaps Finn on the shoulder. "Now go on, get out of here. You know what, take BB-8 with you if you're so worried, but trust me, Finn -- you won't fuck it up."

"I won't fuck it up," Finn repeats dutifully as he climbs into the x-wing. BB-8 beeps encouragingly at him, and Finn rolls his eyes. 

"See you soon, flyboy," Poe calls, giving him one last grin as Finn powers up.

Finn takes a deep breath...

 

He fucks it up.

_Technically_ , it's not his fault, but it's just his luck that the second he jumps out of hyperspace, a TIE-fighter swoops past him and a shot grazes one of his wings.

Finn swears and dodges another blast, swerving to avoid the TIE-fighters as they close in around him. Predictably, the next shot is a direct hit that sends debris flying and starts a leak that spews noxious fumes into the air.

"Dammit!" Finn says, the ship careening out of control as he chokes on the smoke filling the cockpit. He scrambles for the comms, only to find that they'd been taken offline with the last blast. 

_Shit._

Finn stares at the controls blankly, the high-pitched whine of the fighters loud in his ears, because even when he'd nearly backed out and left Rey to fight on her own, he'd never really considered going back to the First Order. And now he's joined the resistance, and he's just starting to discover what it means to have a  _home_ , to have  _friends_ , to be your own person. The truth is, ever since he met Poe, _everything_ has changed for Finn, and there's no way he's going back.

And then there's Poe himself. Poe, who's always there by Finn's side, with his bright smile and his ridiculous curls and his open heart. Poe, who Finn thought he'd lost when they just met and couldn't stand it. Poe's probably going out of his mind right now, Finn thinks, remembering the panic and utter despair he'd felt as he watched the Jakku sands destroy what was left of their ship. He  _has_ to get back home, back to  _Poe_ , to tell him that their friendship is the most important thing in Finn's life, and that maybe he wouldn't mind being more...

But first he's got to get out of this mess. _What would Poe do?_ Finn thinks as his ship plummets towards the planet's surface. The answer comes to him in a flash of memory: he sees the laughter in Poe's eyes, his arms warm around him, the awed look on his face as he says, "you finished the mission."

Around him, the ship begins to buckle, and there's a roar of sound as the atmosphere seems to burst into flames. Finn curls in on himself and braces for impact.

_Finish the mission_ , he thinks desperately. Finish the mission, and then get back to Poe, because now, Finn has a mission of his own.

***

Finn returns to the base 48 hours later, in a beat-up, unlabeled ship borrowed from the locals, who'd taken pity on him and hidden him from the troopers when they came knocking. He's bruised and bloodied as he staggers down from the ship, but he's wonderfully  _alive._  

Then the commotion starts -- someone catches him as he topples over, and there's shouts to "get Poe!" and "it's Finn, he's alive!" and "maybe someone should tell the General too?" 

And then Poe is running to meet him, and he pulls Finn into a hug, his arms tight around him, as though he never wants to let go. Poe is shaking slightly, Finn notices, and his face is wet with tears when he pulls back. "It's okay, buddy," Poe says. "I've got you."

It's later, much later, when they finally get a moment to themselves.

Finn has given his report to the General, and he's had his scrapes and bruises patched up at the insistence of Poe, who's been at his side the whole time, warm and comforting and more distracting than ever. It used to drive him crazy, Finn thinks, the way every nerve in his body seems to be hyper-aware of Poe, setting him on edge with the constant need to be closer. It still does, of course -- Finn doesn't expect Poe to stop driving him crazy any time soon, if ever. But now, it's become grounding, almost welcome, like his skin is singing whenever Poe is near.

Finn takes Poe's hand in his as they wander, and Poe twines their fingers together without hesitation, ducking his head as a smile tugs at his lips and a pleased flush colors his cheeks.

They end up at the overlook, just as the setting sun is turning the treetops golden. They sit on the ledge together, their legs dangling over the edge as they watch the sun paint the sky in red and orange.

Finn finds himself avoiding Poe's gaze for the simple reason that he's never wanted something so much in his life and yet been so terrified of getting it at the same time. He's having some difficulty breathing normally as his heart tries to beat out of his chest, and he really wishes he could say the heat warming his cheeks is just from the sun.

Thankfully, before Finn's really started freaking out, Poe shifts closer, putting an arm around Finn's waist and hugging him to his side. Finn lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and rests his head on Poe's shoulder.

Poe sighs and drums his fingers against Finn's side.

"You know, when you went off the comms, I lost it for a minute there," he says casually, like it's no big deal. "The General had to order me out because I was yelling at her to send someone after you."

Finn frowns at him.

"I can take care of myself," he says, because apparently it bears repeating.

"Yeah, I know that," Poe says, "I know. It's just... I care about you, Finn. That means I'll be there for you if you need me. It means you don't always have to be alone if you don't want to be. It means... I'm yours, if you want that. Me, I mean." Poe sighs and runs a hand through his ridiculous hair. "Wow, I'm really making a mess of this, aren't I? What I'm trying to say is... we can go on being friends, if that's what you want... or we could be something more."

Finn looks over at Poe, who's determinedly avoiding his gaze, a dull flush working its way across his cheeks as he looks out at the sunset.

"More," Finn says, tightening his grip on Poe's hand. "I want more."

Poe's answering smile is more brilliant than the sun as he brings their joined hands up to press his lips to Finn's knuckles.

"Good," Poe says, and Finn has to look away before he does something completely ridiculous like kiss him in plain view of everyone.

The air is starting to cool as the sun dips lower in the sky, the last bright rays sparkling above the treetops. There is a brief golden moment where everything seems to hang suspended in time, and Finn is left breathless at the wonder of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Finn says, his eyes shining.

"Yeah," Poe answers fondly, but when Finn turns to look at his friend, Poe is not admiring the view -- he's looking back at Finn.

"Beautiful," Poe says, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

***

"Beautiful," Poe breathes from where he's hovering above Finn, his legs straddling Finn's hips.

"You're beautiful, Finn."

Finn feels himself flushing and sinks his fingers into Poe's hair to pull him in for another kiss. Poe moans into his mouth as their lips slide together, their tongues tangling as they open their mouths to each other, both of them desperate to get closer. It's messy and uncoordinated and more than a little frantic, and it's everything Finn wanted but didn't know he could ask for. 

"God, _Finn_ ," Poe groans between kisses, his chest heaving as he gazes at Finn with a glazed look in his eyes. Poe is losing it a little already -- Finn feels him hardening against his thigh as Poe thrusts against him while his hands wander, one hand curving around to grip his ass and the other skimming down his chest.

Poe's fingers dip lower, until he stills just above the sensitive skin at Finn's groin. Finn arches against him and tries to capture his lips once more, but Poe holds steady and leans back to look him in the eyes. "Have you done this before?" Poe asks, his eyes serious and kind.

Finn reels a little at the question. No one has ever asked him that before for the simple reason that when you're a Stormtrooper, you didn't have the luxury of caring about other people's feelings. The First Order forbade forming personal relationships and emotional attachments, but not something as mechanical as taking care of a problem in the most expedient way possible. No one ever asked about his feelings because no one caredabout them -- no one had ever  _really_ cared about him until he met Poe. So while he might have done this before, this is completely different, because now he's doing it with  _Poe_ , and that changes everything. Poe already has.

"Yes," Finn says hesitantly, as he finds that he only wishes to give Poe the truth. "But not like this."

_Not with you_ , he means to say, and he think Poe understands, because his eyes are soft as he cups Finn's face in his hands and kisses him once, twice, and again. His lips are warm and slightly chapped and gentler than anything Finn has ever experienced, and he kisses Finn like it _means_ something, like he _cares_. 

" _Poe,_ " Finn moans, his arms going around Poe's waist and his nails digging into the sensitive skin at the back of Poe's bare thighs as he urges him closer. "Poe  _please_ ," Finn nearly sobs, desperate for more as they both spiral higher.

" _Damn_ , you're amazing," Poe says breathlessly, claiming his lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss as his hand closes around Finn's erection.

_Finally_.

Finn's head falls back as Poe strokes him expertly, a choked-off cry escaping him as Poe sucks a bruise into his neck.

"How do you want it?" Poe asks, his breath hot on Finn's skin.

Finn shakes his head and holds on tight, because he's really beyond caring at this point -- he just wants  _Poe_. "Anything, everything... just  _please_ get on with it or this will be over very quickly," Finn manages.

Poe grins and strokes him one last time, diving in for a quick, hard kiss before he settles between Finn's legs. Finn tips his head back and grips at the sheets, screwing his eyes shut as Poe nuzzles at the soft hair at his groin and nips at the sensitive skin of his thigh.

"Finn," Poe says then, his voice low and ragged and utterly _wrecked._

Finn moans and arches off the bed, forcing his eyes open to the sight of Poe on his knees, looking a delicious mess with his ridiculous curls falling into his face and naked desire in his eyes.

"Tell me if I do anything you don't like," Poe says, rolling his eyes when Finn opens his mouth to protest. "Feel free to tell me if I do things you _do_ like, just... tell me. All right?"

Finn manages a nod, his throat tight at the earnestness in Poe's eyes. It's new and a little bit scary, this language of tenderness that Finn has never known. "Okay," he says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Just touch me, _please_."

Poe grins at him, brash and brazen, with his eyes full of laughter.

"Well, since you ask so nicely," he says, and then his lips are closing around Finn's cock, and Finn's eyes slam shut as he gives himself over to the sensation. Poe's fingers dig into his hips, holding him steady as he hollows his cheeks, taking Finn in only to pull back, his tongue dragging along the underside of Finn's cock with just a hint of teeth.

Finn whimpers at the loss of contact, and his hand flies out to tangle his fingers in Poe's hair, urging him closer.

Poe's gaze snaps up to Finn's, his eyes dark and his mouth slick.

"This okay?" Poe asks, as though it's not completely obvious how much Finn wants this, _needs_ this.

"Yeah," Finn chokes out, and it's got to be the understatement of the millennium, because what Finn _wants_ to say is that Poe is _amazing_ , that he feels so hot and good around him, that Finn never knew sex could be like this, never knew it could _feel_ like this. Finn would write fucking _sonnets_ about Poe's mouth and his _tongue_ , but because he's a complete disaster of a human being, all he can manage is " _yeah."_

"Yeah," Finn says again, tugging desperately on Poe's curls. "Poe, _please_."

Poe smirks and then he's taking Finn in, bobbing up and down as he takes Finn apart with his lips and his fingers.

"God, _Poe_ ," Finn moans, his bucking hips held down by Poe's bruising grip. He'll have marks there tomorrow, Finn thinks, Poe's fingerprints on his skin in purples and reds. The thought goes straight to his cock, making him cry out with Poe's name on his lips.

Poe's breath quickens as he feels it building at the base of his spine, heat and pleasure coiling tight, making his toes curl and his heart beat loud in his chest. Finn feels like he's on fire, his blood running hot and his nerves singing, everything in him focusing in on the delicious heat of Poe's mouth around his cock. His breath is ragged and he knows he's begging, desperate, needy sounds spilling out of his mouth along with _Poe_ and _please_ and _more_. Poe takes it all, his watchful eyes never leaving Finn's face as he swallows him down. A broken sob escapes him, and Finn tightens his grip on Poe's curls in warning, feeling as though he's going to fly apart at any moment.

"Poe," he warns, tugging Poe up, "Poe, I'm gonna..."

Poe pulls off and kisses him through it, sending him over the edge with a clever twist of his wrist. Finn comes hard, his chest heaving and his arms tight around Poe's waist as Poe presses kisses all over his face.

"That's it, I've got you," Poe says as Finn shudders in his arms, leaning in to capture Poe's lips with his own.

Poe sighs into his mouth, but Finn can feel that Poe is still hard against his thigh, and they are _so_ not leaving it like this on his watch.

"You know," Finn says, hitching a leg around Poe's waist to flip them over, "one day I'm going to spend _hours_ taking you apart, inch by inch." Poe moans his approval under him, his hands scrambling at Finn's back. "But right now," Finn continues, his teeth nipping at Poe's collarbone, "I think hard and fast will do the trick. Any objections?"

Poe sobs against him, and Finn stares down at him, relishing the sounds spilling from his mouth and the expressions flashing across his face.

Finn pumps him hard, swift and unrelenting, and soon Poe is trembling beneath him, crying out as he finds his release.

Poe collapses against him, his chest heaving as he buries his face in Finn's neck.

"That..." Poe says as he presses his lips to Finn's collarbone, "that was amazing. _You're_ amazing, Finn -- don't let anyone tell you anything different."

Finn flushes and brushes his lips against Poe's. "You're pretty amazing too," he says, running his fingers through Poe's hair.

Poe smiles, his eyes fluttering closed as he settles against Finn's chest. "Well then," Poe murmurs as he drifts off, "I guess we'll be amazing together."

Finn's heart beats loud in his chest at the thought of him and Poe, _together_. He wants it, more than anything he's wanted in his life. He wants to spend his days with Poe and share each other's secrets and fall asleep in each other's arms. And it's truly amazing, Finn thinks, because a few years ago he could never even have imagined what it would be like to fall asleep with someone, but now that he's here with Poe in his arms, he never wants to let go. Finn smiles at the thought, tightening his arms around Poe's waist and brushing his lips against Poe's curls as he follows Poe into sleep, together in every way possible.


End file.
